


of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

by azzzpirin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: Он фотографирует большой палец на фоне седых углей и отправляет фото Отабеку с эмоджи большого пальца, огня и деревенского домика, вдогонку бросая короткое: «Приезжай». /// Сам же хотел иметь место, куда можно сбежать на пару недель.





	of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

Самый настоящий домик в деревне он покупает случайно.

Случайно открывает вкладку браузера с участком земли в двух сотнях километров от Петербурга и сразу же тянется к кнопке «Закрыть», а потом останавливается, зацепившись взглядом за смехотворную цену и фотографии небольшого, но оборудованного какой-то техникой домика. 

Сам же хотел иметь место, куда можно сбежать на пару недель. А паутину срывать и крапиву выдирать, не острекавшись, он умеет. Наверное. Научится.

*

После финала очередного Гран-При он лежит и не может уснуть, так как перевозбужденный мозг просто не желает отключиться и дать вымотанному телу отдохнуть. 

Виктор и Юри остались в Китае, так как раньше не были здесь _вместе_ , а Юра - потому что сил не было даже на то, чтобы собрать вещи и поехать в аэропорт с остальной командой. Пусть Яков сам объясняет властям, почему их золотая медаль в данный момент валяется в широкой кровати пекинского отеля и в полукоматозном состоянии слушает Скриптонита. _Есть мнение – скинь!_

Он честно не думал, что со взрослением выступать станет тяжелее. Привыкнув к новому телу и возросшему количеству необходимой для него энергии, он не привык к постоянной нужде публики ее удивлять. Хлеб ему нельзя, но зрелище он все равно должен предоставить. Странная логика профессионального спорта. Он даже может понять, почему, разменяв лишь третий десяток, Виктор выглядел мертвым внутри – так же сейчас выглядит он сам.

И Отабек еще. «Тебе не нужно прыгать выше головы». Да конечно. Его голова сейчас находится на уровне ста семидесяти сантиметров, и если он в следующий раз не прыгнет, то не заберется на пьедестал. Правда, если прыгнет, то, кажется, сломает себе шею. 

Нахер все. Нахер Гран-При, нахер взрослую жизнь, нахер необходимость разбираться с собственными чувствами. Все нахер.

Юра устало вздыхает и поправляет сползшее одеяло. Летом все будет проще.

*

Летом ему хочется застрелиться.

Что это: глобальное потепление, шпионский спутник-супероружие американцев, да хоть пятый всадник Апокалипсиса,- он не знает, но даже холод льда в Юбилейном едва спасает от жары. И это, черт возьми, в Петербурге. 

Каток почти пуст, только первогодки, тайком поглядывая на него, пытаются отработать программу для Кубка Юниоров.

В последнее время он все чаще думает о возможности пропустить Гран-При этого года для "усиленной подготовки к Олимпийским играм", поэтому останавливается, кивает наблюдающему за ним Якову, идет в раздевалку, а потом сразу с катка на первом автобусе уезжает на купленный несколько месяцев назад участок под Петергофом. 

*

Позвать туда Отабека является решением таким же органичным, как выволочь оставшуюся от прежних хозяев рассохшуюся кровать в лес за участком и устроить на ней пожар. 

Нет, правда, ему казалось очень разумным после переезда усесться над ее тлеющим каркасом и нанизать на тонкую березовую ветку кусок черного хлеба. Ведь хорошая же идея была? На него, правда, накричала баба Шура, живущая через дом от него, но зато теперь он сможет устраивать барбекю. 

Он фотографирует большой палец на фоне седых углей и отправляет фото Отабеку с эмоджи большого пальца, огня и кровати, вдогонку бросая короткое: «Приезжай». До начала фигурного сезона чуть меньше полугода, поэтому Казахстан сможет пережить пару недель без своей единственной надежды на медаль. 

Отабек обещает прилететь спустя неделю, и это на неделю позже, чем рассчитывает Юра. 

Связи здесь нет вообще, и, подождав полчаса, пока отправится одно сообщение с предложением приехать, решает, что будет проще встретить его в Петербурге и вместе приехать сюда. Перед обратной поездкой забегает в Перекрёсток, цепляет необходимые продукты, косо смотрит на пакет сливок, который Отабек молча добавляет в коляску (если они переживут хотя бы саму поездку в этом вагончике из ада, Юра будет впечатлен). 

Они трясутся в полупустом автобусе три с половиной часа, и ноги Юры успевают не только прилипнуть к неудобным кожаным сиденьям, но и вспотеть до той степени, что он может спокойно кататься по небольшому диванчику. Отабек сидит рядом в хлопковых бермудах и с улыбкой переводит взгляд с пунцового лица Юры на его задравшиеся до середины бедра мокрые от пота шорты. Он, впрочем, тоже сидит краснее некуда, поэтому Юра считает это местью.

*

В небольшом доме есть кухня с раковиной, плитой и советским холодильником, две комнаты и забитый хламом чердак, и Юра ждал приезда Отабека, чтобы туда залезть, так как он смотрел Синистер, Заклятие и кучу других фильмов ужасов и знает, что на чердак купленного дома одному лазить нельзя. Вдвоем, наверное, тоже, но так у него хотя бы будет крепкая спина друга, за которую можно спрятаться. 

Отабек выгибает бровь, когда Юра говорит, что, скорее всего, возможно, раскладушку можно найти именно там, и вздыхает, когда со складной лестницы на чердак ему на рубашку падает клок странной серой паутины. Юра отправляет его на разведку, а сам лезет в шкаф, куда кое-как сложил вещи, в спешке собранные из всех комнат квартиры. Из подходящей для Отабека одежды находит только ворох старых отцовских рубашек, достает одну с оторванной манжетой и вытертой почти до ниток спиной и с триумфом улыбается. 

Отабек над ним приглушенно ругается, и Юра в панике шагает к лестнице – ловить кости умерших здесь раньше людей, коробку со зловещими кассетами или бездыханное тело друга. В проеме в потолке показывается грязное лицо вполне себе дышашего Отабека, правда, прикрывающего один глаз рукой. 

\- Комар,- глухо говорит он.- Прямо в веко.  
\- Ты его убил?  
\- Просто размазал,- широко улыбается Отабек.  
\- Мой первобытный герой,- вздыхает Юра.- Раскладушку хоть нашел? 

*

Утром их будит петух бабы Шуры – той самой, которая накричала на Юру из-за сожженной кровати. В пять утра мысль символично поджечь ее курятник даже не кажется настолько бесчеловечной. Ужасно сонный и настороженный Отабек, на выходе из своей комнаты врезавшийся в дверной косяк и, кажется, поймавший занозу, вроде разделяет его идею. Юра гогочет: это все выглядит ну просто уморительно, и Отабек, поняв, наконец, что является источником шума, выдыхает, показывает ему средний палец и лезет в холодильник, отпивая молока прямо из банки. 

\- Я назвал его Джей-Джеем,- тихо говорит Юра, потому что в такую рань кажется неуместным выражаться голосом выше шепота.- Он не затыкается, пока в него не запустишь ботинок. Баба Шура это умеет.

Отабек задумчиво кивает, садится на стул и трет заросшие щетиной щеки. Потом делает еще большой глоток молока. С отсутствующим лицом опирается о колени и продолжает лезть к месту на подбородке, которым врезался в дверь. Юра шлепает его по руке и, достав аптечку, опускается перед ним на корточки. У Отабека в уголке рта молочная капля, а чуть ниже - синяя краска от косяка, огромная заноза, торчащая над колючей кожей, и несколько маленьких. Занозинок. Занозишей. Юра выуживает из аптечки пинцет и наклоняет голову Отабека к свету. 

В пять утра у них в деревне нереально красиво, но больше вставать так рано они не будут. Даже если придется убить Джей-Джея.

*

На чердаке они находят велосипед, и Юра внезапно загорается идеей научить Отабека кататься. 

Удивительно даже не то, что Отабек может проехать из одной страны в другую на мотоцикле, но за десять метров на велосипеде сломает себе три кости, а то, что сам он с такой уверенностью не видит в этом ничего неправильного. Юра, нежно лелеющий воспоминания о своем первом трехколесном коне, просто замолкает посреди одухотворенной речи о том, как они смогут кататься до озера неподалеку, и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как только изо рта Отабека вылетает тихое: «Я не умею». 

Они проводят полдня, пытаясь отчистить погнутую раму от ржавчины; Юра даже выуживает из ящика под шкафом кусок сомнительно-клейкого скотча, которым можно будет залепить дыры в шинах, если они найдутся. Отабек как-то странно смотрит на него, потом улыбается и, помедлив, убирает с волос Юры паутину. Кое-как вытащив велосипед на проселочную дорогу, они спускают его с небольшого холма, и, когда он переживает съезд, Юра толкает Отабека к сиденью. 

Его слабое: «Может, не надо?» - остается проигнорированным, и он вздыхает и с опаской ставит ногу на скрипнувшую педаль. 

*

На велосипед он больше не садится, зато Юра гоняет в соседнюю деревню за свежим молоком и сливками.

*

Юру искусывают комары, и он не может перестать чесаться уже второй день. Отабек опускает чашку со своим чаем и хромает к месту, куда Юра недавно убрал аптечку. 

\- Не чеши,- кричит он, копаясь в коробке, потом, видимо, находит, что искал, и возвращается к столу. Откручивает красный колпачок Гвоздики и так же, как Юра для него, опускается на корточки. 

\- Такое ощущение, что у вас в Питере комаров нет,- говорит он, потом обмакивает ватку в одеколон и прижимает к воспаленной коже руки. Морщится, понимая, что не получится, так как жидкость впитывается слишком быстро, и прижимает к горлышку флакона палец. 

\- Комары есть,- с нотами детской обиженности отвечает Юра.- А таких монстров нет,- и чешет предплечье, не отпуская взгляда Отабека. 

Кошка. Которая, смотря вам в глаза, сталкивает со стола вазу, подаренную мамой пять лет назад. 

Отабек вздыхает, видимо, проведя аналогичную параллель, и аккуратно берет его вторую руку. Юра откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Если Отабек, как самая настоящая мамочка, продолжит уделять такое внимание каждому комариному укусу, они здесь задержатся. 

\- Юр,- тихо зовет Отабек.- Юра,- тот уперто мотает головой.

Отабек разворачивает его предплечье внутренней стороной вверх и прижимает мокрую подушечку пальца к зудящему со вчерашнего вечера месту. Юра в облегчении выдыхает, а потом чувствует, как замер Отабек. 

Он уже хочет открыть глаза, но тут к его запястью неожиданно прижимаются чужие губы. Влажные такие. И мягкие. Юра физически ощущает, как кровь приливает к лицу настолько быстро, что у него невольно дергается глаз. 

Один раз они поцеловались. После триумфального показательного выступления в Юрины пятнадцать, да и то, быстро, неумело и как-то по-детски – в раздевалке, пока она пустовала в ожидании последнего фигуриста. Он тогда чувствовал себя на вершине мира, и с этим надо было поделиться хоть с кем-то, а кто поймет лучше, чем Отабек? 

Ну, они же, это, блять, друзья. Типа, лучшие. 

Отабек усмехается, горячим воздухом щекоча и так разгоряченную кожу, а потом осторожно опускает одну руку Юры на другую и, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжает обрабатывать укусы. Вжимает один особенно большой в коленную чашку, потом немного толкает его ногу в сторону и прижигает ранку на внутренней стороне бедра, впрочем, не заходя дальше линии шорт. Друзья, блять. _Лучшие._

У Юры горит все лицо, и он приоткрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть покрасневшие уши Отабека, выглядывающие через отросшие взъерошенные волосы. Господи, он скоро третий десяток разменяет, чем он занимается. На велосипеде катается. Скоро в песочнице играть сядет. Загадочная история Юрия Плисецкого.

\- Не чеши больше,- тихо говорит Отабек, а потом медленными движениями закрывает флакон, убирает аптечку на место и уходит в свою комнату. 

Юра матерится.

*

Они идут купаться ночью, потому что у Юры нет мозгов, а Отабек не может противостоять его очарованию.

В лесу за деревней есть небольшое озеро, и после клятвенных заверений Юры, что он ходил туда и знает все дно до мельчайшего камешка, Отабек идёт вытягивать из сумки плавки. 

Его стрекает крапива, когда они лезут через лес, и он зарекается соглашаться на Юрины предложения и пару раз порывается повернуть назад, потому что это действительно безумие - темнеет, ему _уже_ приходится подсвечивать дорогу фонариком на телефоне. Юра бодро шагает рядом и даже не дергается, когда лапа ёлки задевает его убранные в пучок волосы.

На закате озеро и правда великолепно. Похоже на какую-то картинку из книги про потусторонние миры - вода голубая-голубая, такую в городе и не встретишь нигде, но вот берег выглядит опасно - обрывистые края нависают над озером, будто находящимся в огромном котловане, да и пологого спуска нигде не видно. Нет, он есть, но с первого раза его не увидишь. Отабек выглядит так, будто уже во всех соцсетях удаляет Юру из друзей. 

Последние купальщики, уходя, бросают им сочувственные взгляды - мол, зря приехали так поздно, солнце сейчас сядет и купаться будет нельзя. Юра закатывает глаза и сдирает с себя футболку.

Отабек садится в стороне и внимательно смотрит на то, как он, сев на край берега, спрыгивает в воду. Солнце буквально падает за горизонт: в один момент все вокруг озарено предзакатными цветами, а потом верхушки деревьев скрывают последние лучи солнца и погружают их в темноту. Юра вздрагивает от стремительной перемены.

Он подплывает обратно к мелководью (это мелководье с самого берега ему по грудь), встаёт на противный илистый камень и орет Отабеку подойти. Тот скептически шагает ближе и показывает ему средний палец, когда оказывается облит волной брызг.

\- Мудак,- сообщает Отабек, нехотя раздевается и осторожно садится на землю. Не хватало ещё прыгнуть, приземлиться на корягу и распрощаться с карьерой. Юра улыбается, подплывает ближе к берегу и опирается на него локтями, лицом тычась в колено Отабека, чтобы убрать выпавшую из пучка намокшую прядь волос. 

\- Давай,- говорит и отплывает дальше, разворачиваясь в самый момент, чтобы увидеть лицо прыгнувшего в холодную воду Отабека. Бесценно.

Немного освоившись, он подплывает к Юре, вызывающе усмехается и уверенными гребками проплывает мимо, быстро достигая центра озёра. Юра бросается в погоню - потому что будь он проклят, если проиграет в _несуществующей_ гонке. Ладно, не бросается в погоню - для этого он не умеет плавать и боится опускать голову в воду. Но зато он хорошо плавает брассом. Подплывает, цепляет за ногу и гогочет, когда Отабек звучно матерится. Тот ныряет и появляется совсем близко, обдавая шею дождем брызг, и Юре кажется, что у него сводит ногу, когда чужая рука скользит по его спине.

Он резко разворачивается, собираясь отчитать его ("За что? За то, что минуту назад сделал ты сам?"), но Отабек цепляет резинку на его голове, и волосы падают на плечи, концами расплываясь по воде. Юра застывает на месте, как, впрочем, и сам Отабек, смотрящий на него с приоткрытым ртом. 

Юра смущенно убирает мешающие пряди за ухо, матеря резинки, свою жизнь и Отабека, видимо, не видевшего, насколько сильно выросли его волосы.

Нет, это серьёзно, он даже не моргает. На рыбу похож. На глупую, красивую даже в темноте, краснеющую рыбу.

Потом отплывает на несколько метров и нарочито грубо кричит:

\- Не подходи ближе, я в туалете.

Отабек посылает его к черту.

*

Какая стояла дичайшая жара, такой сильный ливень заряжает ранним утром начала второй недели их своеобразного отпуска. 

Даже бабшурин Джей-Джей молчит – видимо, на птиц тоже влияет погода, а может, он последовал совету Юры и обрел совесть. Или умер. Это он ему тоже советовал. 

Под удары капель о черепицу Юра слышит, как в соседней комнате на своей раскладушке ворочается Отабек. Он очень-очень хочет позвать его сюда: во-первых, ему все еще неудобно, что сам он спит в кровати для двоих, а Отабек ютится на готовой в любой момент сломаться железке. Во-вторых. 

Во-вторых, под шум дождя приятнее всего будет лежать в кровати с кем-нибудь. _С Отабеком,_ например.

Черт, Юра настолько гей, что это уже даже не смешно. 

Он надавливает себе на глаза,- руки почему-то до сих пор пахнут Гвоздикой, и он слабо улыбается, - а потом встает, намереваясь делать тесто для блинов. 

Останавливается, внезапно вспомнив про...

\- _Машка!_ \- орёт и выбегает под стеной стоящий ливень, в панике хватая хоть какой-нибудь кусок пластмассы или картона, или чего-нибудь. 

Куст гороха, великодушно прозванный Машкой - в честь Марии Антуанетты, разумеется, - лежит в густой жиже из земли, подбитой травы и сдавшихся насекомых. 

Юра поверженно вздыхает. Потом садится на колени, убирает мерзко прилипшие к лицу мгновенно намокшие волосы и осторожно вытаскивает из лужи тонкие стебли, прислоняя их к самодельной решетке из веток. Накрывает все это дело куском пленки, прижимает к земле найденным неподалёку камнем и удовлетворённо садится на пятки. Что мог - сделал, теперь уж важно, чтобы Машка ответственно к этому отнеслась. Не потеряла голову, так сказать. 

Дождь с силой ударяет по голым рукам и груди, и Юра откидывает голову назад, подставляя лицо под холодные капли. После недель безумной жары такой перерыв - просто благодать; он молча позволяет смыть с себя все нежеланные эмоции.

\- Юр, иди в дом,- сквозь пелену дождя доносится с крыльца хриплый голос Отабека. Юра поворачивается, показывает ему большой палец и драматично падает спиной в громко чавкнувшую лужу. Ему кажется, что даже через такой шум воды он слышит обреченный вздох Отабека. 

Юра встаёт, тщетно пытается стряхнуть с лопатки прилипшие травинки и морщится от струй воды, стекающих в и так насквозь мокрые шорты. 

\- Ты идиот,- вокруг зубной щетки во рту говорит Отабек, а потом накидывает на его голову огромное пушистое полотенце.  
\- Я спасал Машу,- он надеется, что через толстую ткань в его голосе не слышно грусти - все же, кустик гороха сможет выжить с очень малой вероятностью. А ведь его дед Сережа из своего огорода выкопал.- Eдинственная женщина в моей жизни. 

Отабек хмыкает. 

\- Выпей арбидол. И чай с медом. И повзрослей.  
\- После озера не заболел и теперь не заболею,- легко отвечает Юра, хотя этой лёгкости совершенно не чувствует. Зато чувствует руку Отабека на талии - он снял оттуда прилипшую травинку и просто так решил оставить ладонь на голой коже. По-дружески.- А взросление переоценено,- Отабек закатывает глаза и концом щетки бьёт его по плечу.

Потом замирает, вглядываясь в лицо. Ждёт чего-то, что ли?

Юра глубоко вдыхает, снимает полотенце с головы и закидывает его на шею Отабека. Вдыхает, медленно выдыхает. Притягивает ближе, смотрит в удивлённые глаза, смотрит на зубную пасту в уголке рта, а потом. 

Ссыт. Как мальчонка. 

\- Завтрак надо готовить.

И где его пятнадцать лет. 

Отабек ещё раз внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, хмыкает, а потом качает головой. 

\- Тебе больше чай или кофе нравится?

Ах, да. Раньше завтрак готовил Юра. Ментально он возвращается к заданному вопросу, понимая, что это просто идеальный предлог. Давай, идиот, ты ещё не до конца облажался, скажи ему, _скажи ему_...

\- Чай. 

Отабек кивает, бросает мокрое полотенце в корзину с грязным бельем, сплевывает в раковину и идёт ставить чайник. 

У Юры подгорают блины, ему некомфортно и холодно, а ещё он обжигает себе палец и матерится. Отабек тычет его в плечо и протягивает свою толстовку, потом бедром осторожно отталкивает от плиты и перехватывает лопатку.

Блять, как же Юра его любит.

Блины едят в непривычной тишине - молчат они часто, но это молчание всегда органично и обоюдно. Сейчас же Юра так отчаянно пытается найти слова, чтобы озвучить, что за херня в нем творится. Отабек видит, что Юра пытается, и не заводит разговор вообще, давая время собраться с силами. Иногда Юру бесит, что его друг настолько понимающий.

Отабек молча намазывает свое сливовое варенье на почти полностью сгоревший блин, и Юра что-то чувствует. Отабек ест мерзкое варенье с мерзкого блина, и Юра _все ещё что-то к нему чувствует_. Его от самого себя выворачивает наизнанку. Господи.

Чайник закипает во второй раз, и Юра не встанет за ним, потому что сейчас у него руки слабее его же сердца. Или силы воли. Или...

Отабек подливает ему в кружку кипятка, а на улице из-за туч нерешительно выглядывает солнце. У Юры руки дрожат от холода; он глубже закутывается в чужую толстовку, натягивает на ладони коротковатые рукава, потому что ему девятнадцать лет и он уже взрослый человек. Берет кружку и подносит к лицу, вдыхая аромат трав.

\- Бека,- бормочет из-за ободка. Потом со звоном опускает кружку на стол и вытягивает ноги.

Холодеющими губами под нос бормочет неслышное ругательство. Начинает заново.

\- Бека... Мне нравится чай. Мне нравится чай... и ты.

И миры не рушатся, хотя ему кажется, что он сейчас задохнется. И глупое сердце глупо колотится в ушах. И мозг орёт: _"Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет"_ ,- и в панике бьёт по воображаемым тарелкам. Ох, блять.

Отабек выдыхает тихо-тихо, медленно и _облегченно_ , слабо улыбается - у него прикрываются глаза, почему Юра раньше этого не замечал? Смотрит на плавающий в кружке листок мяты, потом дотягивается, целует Юру в висок и встаёт, с оглушительным в тишине кухни звоном опуская тарелку в раковину.

\- Мне тоже нравится чай,- говорит мягко.- Помой, пожалуйста, посуду.

*

Он сейчас сойдёт с ума.

Юра действительно завидует пятнадцатилетнему себе: тогда он мог спокойно подойти к объекту своей влюбленности и затащить его в раздевалку, по пути стянув с себя рваную майку - не зная, правда, зачем. Адреналин, эндорфин, все дела. Сейчас он сидит напротив все того же объекта своей влюбленности и собирает с ним паззлы.

Сверхновые паззлы полностью белого цвета, призванные заставить людей медитировать. Юра хочет рвать на себе волосы, а ещё залезть на колени Отабека и допросить, что они теперь будут со всей этой херней делать. С пристрастием допросить. И с засосами.

Отабек, сбегавший проверить Марию и поправить сбитую продолжившимся дождём плёнку, уже пять минут мочит капающей с волос водой два абсолютно одинаковых паззла и даже не вращает их, просто держит в руках и думает о чем-то.

Смотрит на Юру, откладывает паззлы, потом выдыхает и, за два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, цепляет пальцем подбородок и целует.

Ох, блять.

Внутри Юра орет. Громко, с матом и переходами на кошачий визг.

Снаружи он отвечает на поцелуй, сжимает мокрые волосы и, раздвинув ноги, двигается глубже, чтобы Отабек мог коленом опереться о диванную подушку.

*

Отабек готовит ему чай по рецепту своей бабушки, и Юра хочет умереть.

Проснувшись утром и обнаружив Отабека на себе, а ожог от его щетины - на своей коже, Юра молча молится всем слушающим его богам, чтобы сегодня снова был ливень и у них был легальный предлог не вылезать из кровати. В окно пока видно только несколько туч, поэтому Юра позволяет себе надеяться, но все же готовится снова быть серьёзным взрослым человеком, обязанным как-то помогать сельскому хозяйству.

Отабек потягивается, целует его голую грудь и лениво открывает один глаз.

\- Доброе утро.

Юра давит в себе нервный смешок. 

У Отабека на шее пара бледно-красных засосов, один большой и _бордовый_ и царапина на плече - впрочем, Юра думает, что она появилась ещё давно, после падения Отабека с велосипеда.

На завтрак у них сахарные гренки из старого хлеба, и Отабек позволяет вытереть у себя с верхней губы крошки и немного краснеет, когда Юра тащит палец в сахаре себе в рот. Потом набрасывает на майку старую рубашку, протянутую Юрой ещё в первый день, и идёт обследовать сад на предмет фруктовых деревьев.

Возвращается с листьями вишни, которая точно растёт за забором, на участке дяди Серёжи, но Юра не будет спрашивать. Ставит на пустую конфорку ковшик со сливками, роется в ящике с посудой и вытаскивает небольшую тарелку. Хмурится, разглядывая что-то у неё на боку, потом все же моет ее и опускает перед Юрой. 

Тарелка при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается не тарелкой, а пиалой с небольшим сколом - видимо, то, что заставило Отабека нахмуриться. Юра пытается сообразить, к чему это все ведёт, потому что не будет же Отабек устраивать ему казахское чаепитие по всем правилам? Это очень значимо и интимно, да и...

Отабек добавляет в тёплые сливки немного молока, потом кидает в чайник листья чая и вишни, добавляет кипятка и ставит все на медленный огонь, очаровательно нагнувшись к комфорке, чтобы посмотреть на его уровень. Юра сейчас застрелится.

Наливает на дно молоко, потом через ситечко вливает туда чай. Весь напиток едва заполняет треть посуды.

\- Так _әжетай_ готовила,- с улыбкой в голосе объясняет Отабек, осторожно двигая пиалу к Юре.

\- Так мало и должно быть?- ляпает Юра и тут же хочет дать себе затрещину и хлопнуть по губам. Отабек смеётся.  
\- Чем меньше чая, тем больше человека уважают.

Юра не знает, что на это ответить, не разнывшись, что Отабек хочет превратить его в очень гейскую лужу, поэтому просто кивает и сует замерзшие ступни Отабеку под бедра.

*

В Питер они решают вернуться парой дней раньше, потому что, ну.

Юра глубже сует руки в карманы олимпийки и мрачно смотрит на то, как их покупки - коробка презервативов, пузырек смазки, бизнес-ланч от Доширака и бутылка красного вина - медленно двигаются на ленте конвейера к очень усталой кассирше. Отабек материализуется откуда-то из-за спины и с дурацкой ухмылкой добавляет к этому набору полуобщипанную розу. Романтик, блять.

\- Я тебя бросаю,- говорит Юра, оглядываясь по сторонам. Выдирает из бедного цветка ещё один лепесток и щелчком бросает его Отабеку в лицо. Отабек позволяет ему запутаться в волосах и гордо несёт их пакет с... продуктами.

Юра морщится - это поистине безответственно, ведь на улице в любой момент их кто-то может увидеть, а пакет прозрачный. Косится на синюю и очень узнаваемую коробку, просвечивающую через него, потом останавливает Отабека, забирает презервативы и воровато сует их себе в карман олимпийки.

Отабек наблюдает за его действиями и старательно пытается не засмеяться. Юра хочет его ударить. 

Затаскивает его в парадную (осторожно, чтобы не дай бог не разбить бутылку, она ему сегодня понадобится), толкает к ближайшей стене и находит его губы своими.

*

Месяц спустя он распаковывает посылку, помеченную только: "Юре". 

С улыбкой, которую не может уговорить скрыться с лица, смотрит на деревянный коробок, полный высушенных листьев разных сортов чая, и тихо, отчаянно матерится.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы заставляют меня жить.
> 
> Можете кинуть три рубля мне на стажировку https://money.yandex.ru/to/410016723652930
> 
> Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
